Rompiendo la Rutina
by Unicornioleton
Summary: Una noche Shizuo va regresando del trabajo, cuando encuentra a Izaya inconsciente ¿En qué cambiará este encuentro la realción entre ambos? ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Durarara ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Lemmon.

-Si la rutina estanca a las personas ¿Qué hará un cambio? Shizuo encuentra una noche a Izaya, derrotado.-

Este es mi primer fic de Durarara, apenas y me quedan tres capítulo para terminar la serie, así que, cualquier inconsistencia, culpen mi poca información. De ser así, lo modificaré luego de ver la serie.

Me gustó la idea de que Shizuo encontrara a Izaya casi muerto y ver que podía hacer con éso jaja.

Sugerencias y criticas, son bienvenidas.

_Capítulo 01_

**Encuentro**

Aquella noche, empezaba igual a todas las demás. Él, caminando bajo las farolas de la ciudad que comenzaba a aquietarse bajo la noche que iba llegando. Era Miércoles.

Encendía, entonces, un cigarrillo más, del cual había perdido la cuenta y que de todas formas, nunca contaba. Su vida, en realidad, no se manejaba en base a los números. Muchos otros estarían preocupados por cuantos cigarrillos habían fumado o la cantidad de dinero que habían gastado en ellos; por sobre sus preocupaciones, estaba su edad, la cantidad de parejas que había tenido y los años que le quedaban antes de tener que "asentarse" en la vida. Por poco, y olvidaba su edad.

Es mentira, cuando dicen que la vida de un ser humano se aquieta si no tiene números que contar. Bueno, nadie dice eso, pero es una frase que siempre le ha servido cuando sus pensamientos se vuelven profundos y eso, ha estado pasando cada vez menos.

Cuando era más joven, tal vez porque solía relacionarse con más personas, los tiempos parecían importantes y los minutos en la vida eran como billetes que se malgastaban en ocio o en algo productivo. Algunos estudiaban, otros trabajaban y los centavos los insertaban en los karaokes, las fichas o la noche de los fines de semana.

De niño, su vida estaba marcada por la vida de los demás. El ir a la escuela y el terminar la secundaria, pues de lo contrario, llegarían los castigos. Pero una vez que llegó a los 21, su existencia fue completamente suya y ese, fue un gran problema. Trató de conseguir trabajo y en todos fracasó. Éste último, el de cobrador, tampoco es un éxito, pero ya su jefe es un amigo, por ahora no lo han despedido. Con sus fracasos laborales, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba lejos de todo lo casual.

Su vida es un sin sentido, que poco le importa. Mientras tenga lo necesario para subsistir, estará todo bien ¿Y si todo esta bien, por qué fuma tanto?

Sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo miró. El humeante palito se partió con facilidad entre sus dedos y luego lo frotó con la yema, hasta deshacerlo y lo tiró al piso. En unas cuadras encendería otro. Es parte de su sin sentido.

Entonces sintió un escalofrío que le cruzó por la espalda. Ahí se detuvo, mirando al edificio que tenía al lado. La oficina de Izaya. Era temprano, apenas y había caído la noche, así que, posiblemente, aún estaba trabajando. Aún que tal vez no. Es algo que no podía saber con certeza. Los miércoles, suele pasar frente al edificio, ya que luego de comer con su compañero, siempre en el mismo lugar, es el camino más cómodo para llegar a casa. Si se trata de un día que lo ha dejado estresado, es un buen descargue, así que sube y discuten un poco. Una discusión de pocas palabras, que comienza con patadas a la puerta de Izaya y si escucha que responde del otro lado, la derriba y pelean. Sin embargo, esa ncohe las luces de la oficina estaban apagadas, por lo que ni su secretaria debía estar.

Sacó la caja de cigarrillos y tomó uno más, el cual cubrió con sus manos para encender. Dió una última mirada a las ventanas de la oficina, mientras chupaba el humo y luego retomó su camino. De todas formas, ese día no planeaba intentar matarlo.

Harto del ruido de la ciudad, decidió tomar por calles tranquilas, las mismas por las que siempre iba los miércoles cuando seguía de largo. Siempre era la mejor opción, pero esta vez, fue una mala idea...

Fijo la vista, para ver mejor y luego se quitó los anteojos oscuros, que en realidad a esa hora no tenían mucho sentido. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó despacio a un bulto entre la basura.

-¿Hola...?- llamó, antes de continuar acercándose- ¡Ey!

Aunque claramente se trataba de una persona inconsciente, no pudo no fastidiarse de no obtener una respuesta. Quien fuera, parecía un chico, pero no traía ropa de escuela. Estaba entre unas bolsas de basura, como durmiendo sobre ellas o eso pensó por un momento. Cuando se acercó para ver mejor, todo su cuerpo se tensionó, como preparándose para una pelea, que claramente no tendría.

-¿Izaya?

Aquel chico sobre las bolsas de basura, no era ni más ni menos que "la pulga". O lo que quedaba de ella. Le costó reconocerlo, porque no traía su abrigo de siempre, sólo una camiseta, pantalón y zapatos. Bueno, al menos no había sido violado.

Acercándose un poco más, notó que su mejilla estaba herida por un corte y su ojo magullado. Por un momento no se lo creyó, jamás vió que nadie pudiese contra él y sus saltitos de "pulga", pero ahí estaba, con el labio partido, ahora que lo veía mejor.

Se agachó junto a él y lo sacudió un poco, produciendole un gesto de dolor al hacerlo. No es medico, pero dedujo que sus costillas estaban rotas ¿Quién se habría ensañado con él de esa forma? Bueno, la pregunta no era quien podría haber sido, sino quien de la larga lista fué.

Antes de decidir nada, miró hacia ambos lados. No había nadie. Recorrió un poco el callejón, sin alejarse demasiado, y la poca sangre que encontró se perdía a lo lejos. Podía deducir que había sido una pelea, tal vez la primera que Izaya había perdido.

-¡Ey!- regresó con él y le quemó el cuello con el cigarrillo, pero esta vez ni reaccionó. Podría llamar a emergencias ¿Pero que tan limpio estaba el curriculum de Izaya? El que lo terminaran arrestando no fue la mayor duda que surgió, sino, cuanto lo expondría cruzarse con cualquier persona. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo morir en el callejón, que entregárselo a algún posible ex cliente.

Pero por más que quisiera convencerse a sí mismo, apelando al odio y a todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado y aún que no creía que Izaya mereciera nada bueno, él, la "bestia", tenía un lado humano y esa humanidad de la que se sentía tan orgulloso, lo estaba apuñalando por la espalda en ese presiso momento.

No tenía idea de donde vivía Izaya, y llevarlo a la oficina no tendría sentido, pues lo primero que debía hacer era revisarlo y luego curarlo. Celty fué su primera opción, pero temió que la respuesta de la pareja sería "quitalo de aquí". Él diría eso. Para evitarse ese viaje inútil, decidió llevarlo a su departamento y de ahí llamaría a Celty. Izaya no se veía dispuesto a desperar en un buen rato.

Y ahí estaba, en un sin sentido nuevo en su vida, pero un sin sentido igual. Teniendo con tantas personas con quienes llevarlo, pero sin ganas de esforzarse por más al escuchar los rechazos de los otros. Simon era otra opción, pero aunque el hombre era siempre amable y alegre, imaginaba que de pedirle ayuda, se la negaría. No culpa a nadie por eso, después de todo, las personas viven sus vidas con el poco tiempo que les da un día. Esas 24 horas son importantes, muchas se van con el trabajo y otras con el viaje de ida y vuelta. Lo que resta, nadie quiere malgastarlo.

Pero él es diferente, no tiene los minutos contados, de hecho, le sobran. Así que volcar ese tiempo en alguien más, no le cuesta. Izaya no es la clase de personas en las que pensó que perdería el tiempo, pero ahí lo estaba haciendo. Su humanidad le palmeó la cabeza y tocio disimulando un "estúpido... cof cof... estúpido". En eso pensaba cuando iba de regreso.

Ya en su departamento, lo recostó en la cama y lo observó atentamente, como un medico a punto de recetar a un paciente. Luego, lo despojó de sus prendas, dejándole solo la ropa interior. Por más herido que estuviese, había cosas que no quería conocer.

Nuevamente sus músculos se tensaron, cuando vó que Izaya abría los ojos. Cerró los puños y casi lanza una puñetazo sobre la cara del otro... Por costumbre nomas... Pero pronto recordó que estaba mal herido.

-¿Shizuo...?- murmuró y luego sus ojos se voltearon, como quien vuelve a perder la conciencia.

-¡Ey!- lo abofeteó, aunque suave- ¡Despierta! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Ey!- lo sacudió un poco, logrando que volviera a abrir los ojos y le respondiera con una mirada perdida.

Lo dejó, entonces y llamó a Shinra. Como esperó, del otro lado encontró simpatía, pero pocos deseos de participar.

-"¿De verdad?"- sólo cuando le explicó que se trataba de Izaya y que lo había encontrado vencido, su ex compañero de escuela y supuesto amigo, pareció interesarse- "Eso es extraño ¡Iré ya mismo!"- dijo, cortando del otro lado.

A su llegada, Shinra lo llenó de preguntas, que claro, Shizuno no tenía como responder ¡Él no había estado en el momento de la pelea! ¿Por qué pensaba que podría saber más de lo que le había contado?

Las costillas de Izaya resultaron bien, aún que su cabeza estaba muy golpeada, el labio roto, el ojo magullado y unos pocos cortes al azar en el cuerpo.

-Lo mejor sería poder hacerle algún estudio, para ver que todo este bien. Pero hoy no tengo la posibilidad de llevarlo ¿Mañana al medio día estarás disponible?

-Trabajo... Ven a buscarlo.

Shinra suspiró con desgano, sin dar respuesta, así que continuaron su charla un poco más, sobre otras cosas y finalmente se retiró.

Shizuo tomó una ducha, para relajarse, buscó ropa para dormir e hizo rodar el cuerpo de Izaya un poco, para darse lugar en la cama, que después de todo no era muy grande. Allí se recostó y durmió sin problema.

Y así es como terminó en esta situación. En la mañana temprano había despertado, Izaya ni siquiera se movió de como lo había dejado la noche anterior (una posición algo incomoda, por cierto). Tomó otra ducha y luego se preparó un desayuno. Ahora lee el periódico, mientras espera a que su café de enfríe, lo cual esta tardando mucho y eso lo ensaspera. Las tostadas que descansan en el otro plato ya están frías y listas para comer, pero el café sigue humeando. Sin más, arroja el periódico y prende un cigarrillo mientras tira el café por la rejilla.

-Maldito menjunje...- mascullo y regresa, para comer sus tostadas, dando una bocanada al cigarrillo cada vez que termina una.

Sus mañanas son tranquilas, pero esta vez, esta alterado. Sus oídos están atentos al cuarto donde pasó la noche y donde aún duerme su intruso-invitado. Ahora que la situación ya pasó, se pregunta seriamente ¿En qué estaba pensando? Izaya podría haber despertado y atacado, aún que no suele hacer esas cosas. Seguramente sólo habría abierto la ventana y huido por ella.

Suspira. Es un pulga y él una bestia, se supone que esas cositas insignificantes viven a base de criaturas como él. No es que se sienta orgulloso del apodo que le dió, pero, ¿Nunca pensó en la ironía del nombre que le puso? Vuelve la cabeza hacia el cuarto, pensativo. No es la primera vez que le dicen que Izaya tiene una obsesión con él, aún que siempre lo sintió invertido. Lo odia desde lo más profundo y siempre que se le cruza por la mente, lo primero que hace es ir a buscarlo. No es un asesino, sólo es un golpeador.

Un sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se escuchó como el rechine de la cama. Luego escucha unos queidos. De inmediato se pone de pié y sale del departamento. No quiere estar ahí cuando despierte del todo. Si cuando vuelve ya no esta, que será lo más probable, mejor. Por otro lado, cree que estaría bien si se queda rondando por la casa, hasta que Shinra lo pase a buscar; por lo curioso que es Izaya, o lo curioso que supone que es, no duda sobre que dará unas cuantas vueltas para ver que encuentra, antes de marcharse. No importa cuanto curiosee, no tiene nada que delate que es departamento. Ni fotos ni nada. Y por si acaso, envía un mensaje a Shinra, pidiéndole que no le diga que ha sido él quien lo salvó.

Todo el mundo dice que las coincidencias no existen ¿Será verdad? De ser así, por algo pasó lo que pasó. No es que este dispuesto a olvidar el pasado o que Izaya esté dispuesto a dejarlo en paz por agradecimiento. Pero por otro lado, lo han dejado mal y quien haya sido, no es nuevo en la ciudad ¿O sólo fué suerte de algún antiguo enemigo?

Como sea. Espera que al regresar, Izaya ya no esté.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo esta resubido, ya que había puesto una introducción, pero no quedó.

El primer capítulo lo escribí el sábado. Ahora el segundo el domingo. El ocio me acompañó todo el fin de semana y esperemos que siga igual en la semana. Sin embargo, aunque avanzaré tanto como pueda para no dejar al fic colgado, de ahora en adelante iré subiendo los capítulos una vez a la semana, como intención, los viernes, de no poder, los sábados.

Ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 03, casi terminandolo jajaja, así que no creo que sea problema cumplir con la intención.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o critica, son bienvenidos.

Aquí aparece Shinra, un personaje que la verdad no se si me gusta, pero le encontré utilidad. Vamos entonces, 3... 2... 1...

_Capítulo 02_

**Despertar**

Ikebukuro se va oscureciendo bajo sus pies. Va con la mirada fija en ellos, mientras la luz de las farolas que se encienden, se reflejan en las puntas de sus zapatos. No hace frío, aunque debería, pues es pleno invierno; incluso las noticias habían prometieron hacer nevar. Es algo que ha estado pasando desde hace poco. Él lo sabe.

Izaya alza la mirada al cielo, esperado ver caer la nieve que se prometio esa mañana, aunque ya era de noche. Algo no esta bien. Se detiene, encontrando a Ikebukuro sumergida en la más oscura de las noches, con sombras que van y vienen, pero sin que nadie lo mire. Y eso, tampoco esta bien ¿Dónde esta? Aquella ciudad no es su ciudad.

El miedo lo sorprende por la espalda y lo hace dispararse hacia delante, como una gacela que ha percibido un posible cazador. Dobla en una esquina, hacia un callejón con salida, que de pronto se cierra frente a él. Se detiene antes de chocar contra la pared y al girarse, encuentra un perro. Es de esos perros bonitos que lucen las mujeres ricas en los desfiles, lanudo y con collar de diamantes, pero este esta sucio y escupe espuma, como rabioso. De inmediato busca en su bolsillo, pero no sólo lo encuentra vacío, sino que además muy profundo.

Izaya abre los ojos, despertando. Casi saltando a la realidad ¿Una pesadilla? Peor que un mal sueño, no parece haber nada, pero entonces sobreviene el dolor. No recuerda cuando fué la última vez que sintió tanto. Gira sobre sí y eso lo hace quejarse.

Podría quedarse recostado, pero el sentir dolor le molesta. No es un malestar en el estomago por chocolate o dolor de cabeza por resaca, son magulladuras que laten en su piel y sus órganos, un dolor producido por alguien, alguien que no debió porque ni siquiera tocarlo.

Otra vez queja, pero esta vez, en respuesta, escucha el correr de una silla. Abre los ojos de inmediato y revisa con la mirada el lugar donde se encuentra. No es su cuarto, no es su casa y no es un hospital. Busca el cuchillo, pero descubre que no sólo no trae el abrigo donde siempre lo guarda, sino que tampoco otras prendas, salvo ropa interior.

Se sienta, lo que hace crujir sus huesos, y punzar los moretones. Escucha que la puerta del departamento se cierra. Con sigilo, baja de la cama y busca su ropa, que encuentra tirada a un lado.

Vuelve a sentarse en la cama y se viste, aunque es un trabajo que le lleva un tiempo. Todo el cuerpo le duele y éso es molesto. Ni quiere verse en el espejo, con las cortadas en su piel le basta para saber como debe estar todo lo demás.

Trata de entender en la situación en la que se encuentra. De lo anterior, sólo recuerda haber estado en su oficina, luego, llegó un cliente y a partir de lo que sigue, todo esta en blanco. O más bien en negro.

Levanta un poco su camiseta, para ver las cortadas. El que le haya hecho eso la va a pagar y bien caro. Pero ahora no recuerda nada y maldecir a un enemigo invisible no es productivo. Se encuentra en la casa de alguien y tal vez ese alguien tenga una respuesta, sino es que se trata de la misma persona que lo hirió.

Salvo que se trate de un arrepentido, no cree. Claramente sus heridas fueron tratadas y ensañarse de la forma que se ensañaron con él, no genera luego culpa. A menos que se trata de una persona bipolar ¿Será?

Sonríe de si mismo ¿En qué esta pensando? Había alguien hasta hace un momento, pero parece haberse ido, si logra recuperar fuerzas, esperará a que esa persona regrese y luego le sacará información. Si no logra recuperarse un poco, lo mejor será irse. Por lo pronto, la intención de esa persona no es raptarlo, hasta le ha dejado la ventana abierta y no lo escuchó trabar la puerta.

Suspira. Toma su ropa y la huele. Huele a sangre... Hace una mueca de desagrado y busca el baño. Por lo pronto, lo mejor será lavarse y cambiar de ropa.

De estar sano, se sentiría como en su casa, llenaría la tina, buscaría unas sales y se relajaría, esperando a que el dueño regresara. Pero su cuerpo esta tan magullado y débil, que antes que nada, toma un cuchillo de la cocina y lo deja con su ropa, en el baño. Abre la canilla de agua caliente, un poco de la fría y se lava. Quien haya tratado sus heridas, lo hizo bien y las curó correctamente, lo único que busca con el baño, es quitarse ese olor a sangre que tanto detesta. Se envuelve en una toalla, siempre atento a los ruidos de su alrededor y más que nada a la llegada del dueño de casa.

Regresa al cuarto y hurga en la ropa, la casa es un desorden, pero al menos la ropa esta correctamente doblada y en su lugar. Toma un pantalón, pero como le queda enorme, vuelve a ponerse el suyo. La ropa interior no es problema, no es algo que se vea. El dueño de casa no parece muy original, tiene unos cuantos pantalones negros y chalecos del mismo color ¿Será algo así como un gótico? Al menos las camisas son diferentes, todas blancas. Entonces descubre un cajón en el que hay unos moños. De estar con mejor humor, se los probaría y jugaría con ellos, pues es una prenda ridícula, una igual a la que usaría...

Seguramente le dieron fuerte en la cabeza, porque no cayó en la cuenta pese a ese repugnante olor a cigarrillo impregnado en la casa y por supuesto, en la ropa. Mira la camisa que trae puesta y que le queda algo grande, luego la toma y lleva a su rostro, oliéndola profundo. Todo su cuerpo es recorrido por una sensación, producto de un olor asqueroso que muchos fumadores tienen, pero que de quien sea, le recuerda de inmediato a una única persona.

-Shizuo...- murmura y nuevamente recorre el cuarto con la mirada ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Será que él lo golpeó y luego sintió culpa? Su teoría de bipolaridad resurge como la gran hipótesis que jamás debió rechazar.

Se quita las prendas prestadas y ahora con más confianza, no sólo se anda con el torso desnudo por el departamento, sino que también va al lavadero y lava las suyas. Las pone a secar y enciende la radio mientras espera a que el dueño de casa llegue ¿Cómo es que terminó ahí? Sea como sea, tiene que saberlo. Es una cara de la bestia, que no pensó conocer.

Despierta, esta vez sin pesadilla de por medio, quedó dormido en la mesa de la cocina. Mira a su alrededor, hasta ubicarse y luego se pone de pié. El cuerpo le duele un poco menos a lo que era en la mañana. Toma su ropa y se viste. Esta algo húmeda, pero ya secará.

-Ah...- suspira- ¿A que hora vuelves Shizu-chan...? Eres tan molesto...- camina por la casa. Como siente frío, toma una de las cobijas de la cama y se envuelve en ella, yendo luego a preparar un té. Mientras el agua se calienta, se sienta en el piso y acurruca.

Por un momento, la nostalgia se sienta a su lado. Se ve de niño, esperando a que su madre le caliente la leche de la merienda. Ahora tiene una secretaria que hace eso, pero el hacerlo por amor a uno no es lo mismo que hacerlo por amor al dinero. En ocasiones extraña el que alguien haga algo para él. Sonríe ¿Y qué despertó ese sentimiento? Tal vez porque Shizuo no es alguien que hace algo por compromiso.

No puede decir que lo conozca, de hecho, rara vez se descubre anticipando los pensamientos de aquella bestia, que por cierto, son muy escasos. Los actos, por otro lado, son predecibles en su totalidad, sabe hasta donde hablar para que no explote y que punto justo lo hace estallar. Incluso conoce bien, como lograr que se acerque a él para poder respirar ese olor tan asqueroso a cigarrillo.

Cierra los ojos y aspira sobre las cobijas. El cigarrillo se ve bien en alguien que lo fuma con estilo, pero también es algo repugnante que se pega en todos lados. Es triste tener, como única referencia de una persona, ese olor. En algunas novelas que leyó, los amantes siempre tenían un olor especial que recordar del otro, una flor, la piel o algo así, pero nadie decía "Cada vez que huela el olor de un fumador, mi corazón latirá con fuerza, pensando en ti". No es que piense en Shizuo como un amante, sino que tiene referencia de cada uno de sus conocidos, basado en lo que más resalta en ellos.

El timbre lo despierta de sus pensamientos. Por reflejo mira la puerta y se pone de pié. No duda que la idiotez de Shizuo lo haga tocar el timbre de su propia casa, si no es que directamente suele estallar la puerta para entrar.

-¿Hola~?- alguien llama del otro lado, pero no es Shizuo ¿Shinra?

Izaya toma uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, el otro lo dejó en el baño. Se acerca con sigilo y abre la puerta:

-¿Shinra...? Shizuo no esta...- sonríe- ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje de tu parte?

-Al que busco es a ti ¿Cómo te sientes?- responde el medico.

-Bien ¿Cómo sabías como encontrarme?

-¿Lo que escucho es una tetera silbar?

-Sí... Me estaba preparando un té. Supongo que quieres pasar y beber un poco.

-La verdad es que si, hace mucho frío.

Izaya se hace a un lado y le permite entrar. Por si acaso, cuando pasan a la cocina, clava el cuchillo sobre la mesa, a modo de advertencia. No es una persona desconfiada, y menos de quieres considera cercanos, como Shinra o incluso Celty. Pero ahora que se siente tan débil, nadie es merecedor de nada.

-¿Cómo es que terminé aquí?- se sienta, cerca de su cuchillo.

Shinra entiende el mensaje, no el de la advertencia, sino el otro. Se acerca a la tetera y prepara dos tazas bien llenas, con poca azúcar y leche para él.

-Anoche Shizuo me llamó, diciendo que te había encontrado. Al principio pensé que le había pasado algo a él, pero usualmente prefiere venir a visitarme. Cuando me dijo que el herido habías sido tu, no lo creí.

-¿Y qué me pasó?

-¿No recuerdas nada? Esperaba tu que me supieras decir.

-¿Entonces no fue Shizuo?

Shinra niega con la cabeza y da un soplido a su té:

-Dijo que iba volviendo de cenar, y pasando por un callejón, te encontró entre unas bolsas de basura ¿De verdad no recuerdas?

Izaya desvía la mirada, como tratando de hacer memoria, pero luego niega con la cabeza:

-No es una situación agradable para mi, pero lo último que sé, es que estaba en mi oficina y atendí a un cliente.

-¿No habrá sido él?

-Ja... ¿Crees que a cualquiera le doy mi dirección? Estudio muy bien a la persona antes de permitirle un privilegio como ese. La mayoría de los contactos empiezan y terminan por chat o mensaje. El dinero lo recibo en la cuenta bancaria ¿Tu estas seguro de que no fué Shizuo?- alza la mirada hacia Shinra.

-Tenias cortadas y golpes pequeños. Esas heridas no son las que usualmente él provocaría ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo se... Mi mente esta lenta, ahora.

-Anoche acordamos con Shizuo que vendría a buscarte para hacer unos exámenes y asegurarnos de que todo esta bien.

-Que considerado de su parte...- sonríe- Pero estoy bien. Si me hubieran dañado la cabeza con los golpes, ya cesaría muerto- dice a modo de reclamo-, por lo demás, no siento nada roto.

-Al menos dejame ver tus heridas.

Izaya no responde, pero cuando terminan el té, se pone de pié y lo llama al cuarto:

-Esta casa huele asqueroso. Y es un desorden. Lo único que estaba en buen estado, eran los cientos de prendas igual que siempre usa.

Shinra se detiene a su lado, mirando los pantalones y camisas esparcidos en el piso.

-Tenía que armonizar con el orden de la casa- se excusa Izaya, mientras se quita la camiseta.

-Esas prendas se las obsequió su hermano.

-No pierdas tiempo en explicarme cosas que ya se ¿Aún no me conoces?

Shinra lo hace recostarse y le revisa las heridas:

-No eres alguien filosóficamente interesante- admite-, la mayoría de tus logros los haces mentales y lo demás, por un buen entrenamiento.

-Eso que dices, me ofende...

-Lo mio es la medicina. Si fuera psicólogo, podría amarte, igual que amor a Celty.

-Eres un pervertido. Cambiar una mujer sin cabeza por un hombre, siendo hombre, es gual de enfermo.

-¿Sabes...? Somos criaturas que necesitamos de la sociedad para sobrevivir. Esta comprobado que las personas solitarias, llevan detrás alguna patología psíquica.

-¿Osea qué...?

-El que ame a una mujer sin cabeza es más sano que el que tu no ames a nadie.

-Amo a los humanos...- lo mira lascivo- A ti también.

-Que seas puta, tampoco es sano.

Eso esfuma la sonrisa del rostro de Izaya:

-No me ando revolcando con cualquiera por ahí.

-¿Cuando fué la última vez que te revolcaste? En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, nunca te ví con nadie.

-No es algo que ventile a todo el mundo.

-¿O es que no hay nada que ventilar?

Izaya lo mira de reojo y hace a un lado, mientras se sienta en a cama:

-¿Y por qué ese repentino interés en mi vida amorosa?

-No solemos hablar mucho.

-Siempre tienes las puertas abiertas de mi oficina.

-No es igual. Sobre tu salud, te recomiendo unos exámenes.

-Si aún no he muerto, es porque estoy bien- se pone de pié- ¿Shizuo te dijo algo que deba saber?

-No ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé. Algo, como que me quiere fuera antes de volver.

Shinra hace memoria unos momentos y luego se encoge de hombros.

-¿Se veía preocupado, o algo así? Después de todo, encontrar algún sentimiento humano en esa bestia sería tema de sorpresa... Hasta podría despertar mi interés.

-No se veía preocupado. Pero a diferencia de lo que crees, él no es inhumano. Sólo hizo su buena obra del día.

-Que considerado...

-Lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta a la hora de tratarlo. Sé que no lo soportas por como es, pero las palabras a veces hacen más daño del que crees.

-Ah~, sí...? Dime por favor que alguna vez Shizu-chan llegó a ti llorando porque le dije "bestia".

-Él no es hábil con las palabras. Pero ya ves, a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho, que admite, es bastante, te trajo aquí y se ocupó de tí. Podría haberte dejado en una cesta en mi puerta o sólo en el basurero, mientras morías. Pero no, te abrió las puertas de su casa, algo que no hace cualquiera.

-Esto que dices ¿Es acaso un intento de apelar a mi humanidad?

-Eres muy mental, pero también cruel. Como un dragón, los dragones son bestias pensantes.

Izaya lo mira raro, logrando que Shinra se calle.

-Ve a descansar...

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-Sí. Planeo esperarlo.

-Tu cuerpo no esta para huidas. A mi recomendación...

-Confía en mi, sé como manejarlo...- le palmea el hombro- ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?

Shinra se deja llevar y despide con una reverencia:

-Prometo irte a visitar a tu tumba cada tres meses, siempre y cuando te entierren en esta ciudad, sino, será cada un año.

Izaya se le queda mirando y luego sólo cierra la puerta, escuchando como da contra la cabeza del otro sujeto, que aún estaba agachado.

-Idiota...- murmura, mientras vuelve a la cama y ahí se recuesta. Podría recibir a Shizuo sentado en la sala, mientras bebe té, pero la verdad es que se trata de una casa ajena, y si bien a cualquiera le ofendería esa confianza, no todos empezarían a lanzarle cosas en reproche. Lo mejor, es recibirlo en una postura inofensiva ¿Y qué más inofensivo que un gatito débil en cama?

Allí se recuesta y aunque creyó que no bajaría su alerta, termina por caer dormido.

Despierta cuando escucha que alguien entra a la casa. Abre los ojos, esta mirando a la pared.

-¡Maldita puerta!- se escucha un portazo.

-Shizuo...- sonríe.

Simplemente debe esperar a que lo encuentre en la cama, fingir estar débil y cansado, obligando al otro a no ser bruto como es usualmente, lo cual posibilitaría un dialogo. Cierra los ojos para hacer que duerme. Es un plan perfecto. Pero su cuerpo no piensa igual. Sus manos comienzan a sudar y éso acompaña el latido de su corazón, que empieza a golpear con fuerza en su pecho. No es que otras veces no lo haya sentido, pero por lo general ellos estaban en combate cuando su cuerpo se exaltaba del esa forma, pero ahora esta quieto.

Shizuo entra al cuarto, lo que deja sin aliento a Izaya.

-¿Que mierda...?- masculla el rubio- ¿Qué carajo haces aquí todavía?

Izaya mantiene los ojos cerrados, sólo debe aguardar, Shizuo no va a atacarlo si él no lo provoca. Nunca lo ha hecho. Incluso las veces en que lo fue a buscar, él tuvo total control sobre los actos de Shizuo ¡Claro que si!

Rayos... ¿En que estaba pensando...? De pronto siente como las enormes manos de Shizuo lo toman por la ropa y alzan en alto, lo próximo que ve, es su cuerpo apuntando a la ventana y luego, dolor. Mucho dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicado a Lorena, con quien masomenos nos matamos como estos dos. De hecho, pasamos en guerra estos días pasados. Si no fuera porque existe Whatsapp podríamos haber hecho un Liveaction o algo así (de esos que nunca veo porque me ponen nerviosa como actúan los japoneses)

Bueno. Vamos continuando con la historia. En el capítulo anterior, me gustó como fusionaron los personajes de Izaya y Shinra, en este capítulo, toca lugar a Izaya y Shinzuo. Ya que es mi primer fic de esta serie, aún no sé bien como trabajar sobre los personajes, así que puede que los primeros encuentros y diálogos entre ellos estén raros ¡Cómo sea, vamos a ir mejorando sobre eso!

Espero que no les aburra, y que no sientan que el fic avanza lento. Por si acaso, voy haciendo capítulos cortos.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica, son bienvenidos ¡Si alguien tiene algún pedido, también es bienvenido!

_Capítulo 03_

**Reencuentro**

Shizuo se sienta junto al intruso que duerme en su cama. Fué mala idea. Cuando llegó y lo vió ahí recostado, se le vino encima y lo arrojó por la ventana. Instinto. Luego se subió al marco de esta para mirar a donde había caído y asegurarse de que huía lejos. Pero no, cuando vió a la calle, encontró el cuerpo de Izaya en el piso y sin moverse. Desconfió, le gritó desde su departamento y unos minutos más tarde se arriesgó a ir a verlo, no sin antes arrancar un arma para aplastarlo al primer movimiento. Pero Izaya nunca despertó.

Ahora que lo piensa, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para aplastarlo y acabar con todo. Ya no más Izaya, ya no más molestias. Pero no, otra vez su humanidad... Esta vez la desgraciada lo pateó entre las pelotas y lo hizo arrastrar el cuerpo medio muerto de Izaya hasta su casa. Ya que lo tenía inconsciente, lo desvistió y arrojó a la tina, donde encendió la ducha de agua fría, bajo una sonrisa malvada. Sí, tenía que limpiar las heridas que los vidrios y el asfalto habían causado, pero también esperaba verlo despertar e insultarlo por lo frío del agua en invierno. Pero no. Apenas y se quejó. Casi como compensación, luego lo arrojó en la cama y cubrió con las cobijas.

Ahora lo tenía desnudo en su cama, con la expresión de alguien que duerme plácidamente, pero más muerto que otra cosa. Y de paso, otra vez ese pensamiento en su cabeza sobre lo fácil que sería matarlo, más ahora que están en su casa no habrán testigos.

Pero no puede. Izaya siempre lo llama bestia y puede que lo sea en muchos aspectos, pero considera con orgullo, que posee dignidad y la posibilidad de elección más allá de la que tendría un simio, o bueno, un delfín, porque son más simpáticos. A lo que quiere llegar, es que no será tan cobarde de matarlo sin permitirle defenderse.

Cuando lo ve dormir así, le hace pensar que fuera de tanta soberbia que tiene ese hombrecito, hay algo humano en él. Y también le da bronca. A esa hora él debería estar durmiendo en esa cama. Podría hacer como la otra noche y acostarse junto a él, pero ahora esta mucho más dañado. Mejor es esperar a que despierte y ver que pasa.

Pero pasan los minutos y Izaya no despierta. Eso lo preocupa.

-Pulga...- le murmura, acercandose.

-¿Shizuo...?- murmura Izaya, pero no abre los ojos.

-Maldita pulga... ¡Despierta!

Otro rato y nada. Vuelve a intentar lo mismo. Esta vez sin respuesta. Ahora si perdió la paciencia. Lo toma de los hombros y empieza a sacudir:

-¡Despierta!

-Ah... ah...- se queja de pronto, asíque lo suelta- Eres un animal... Bestia...

-¡Levantate y sal de mi cama!

-Uhm...- se queja y trata de girarse, pero vuelve a su posición anterior, bajo otro quejidito- Je...- muestra una sonrisa temblorosa- Creo que me rompiste los huesos...

-Claro que no. Sé como se ve un hueso roto y los tuyos no lo están ¡Despierta!

-Estoy despierto, bestia...

-¡Entonces largate!

-Realmente no puedo... ¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí con ese olor asqueroso que despides...?

Shizuo se pone de pié en un salto, listo para una pelea, pero otra vez es su instinto impulsándolo a algo que en realidad no puede continuar. Izaya no se levanta, ni siquiera parece tener fuerzas para seguir insultándolo.

-¿Quién te dejó así...?

-Tu...

-Estabas igual o peor cuando te encontré.

-Me quedé esperando que tu pudieras decirme quien me hizo esto... Pero se ve que ni para eso sirves.

-Eres un mal agradecido, te saqué de la basura y te traje aquí.

-Shinra me dijo lo mismo.

-Es mejor si vuelvo a llamarlo.

-No... Dejame descansar. Hace mucho que no puedo dormir así.

-Éso es porque todo el tiempo estas haciendo de las tuyas- lo empuja, acorralándolo contra la pared, para hacerse lugar y poder recostarse.

-Ahhh...- gime dolorido- Desgraciado...

-Callate- cierra los ojos. Tal vez ahora si pueda dormir en paz.

La mañana siguiente, lo recibe con el sol en la cara, lo cual es un fastidio. Pero hay algo más, siente algo en el cuello, como un cosquilleo. De inmediato se pone en alerta y se vuelve, cerrando el puño para golpear lo que le respira en su cuello, pero a quien encuentra es a Izaya y aún dormido. Suspira.

-¡Ey!- le grita.

Izaya abre los ojos, despertando.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? Cielos...- vuelve a cerrarlos- Vaya forma de despertar a alguien, bestia...

-Si ya puedes despertar, entonces largate de mi casa.

-Me esta cansando escucharte decir lo mismo una y otra vez...- se pone boca abajo y logra sentarse- Por cierto, cada vez que despierto en tu casa estoy más y más desnudo ¿Qué intenciones tienes, Shizu-chan?

-Contigo, ninguna. Salvo acabarte.

-Uhmm... Será que es verdad, "los que se pelean se aman".

Shizuo le clava la mirada:

-¿Me estas llamando puto?- se sienta.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los homosexuales...?- sonríe.

-No, siempre y cuando no se metan conmigo.

Eso borra la sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya, quien baja la mirada y la rueda por el cuarto:

-Por nada. Sólo dame mi ropa.

Shizuo se levanta y va a buscar las prendas, que arroja en la cara de su dueño.

-Gracias...- despacio, como su cuerpo le va permitiendo, comienza a vestirse- ¿Podrías voltear...? Es incomodo que me veas así mientras me visto.

-¿Acaso crees que me puede gustar verte desnudo?- masculla, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar- Cuando tuve que bañarte, debí contener las nauseas.

Izaya responde con una sonrisa de lado.

-Shizuo... Hablando enserio...- baja los pies de la cama, ya vestido- ¿Por qué me ayudaste...?

-Porque soy un idiota- murmura y sale del cuarto.

Shizuo se prepara un desayuno, no es de las mejores cosas que sabe hacer, pero al menos es comestible. O eso supone. Entre tanto, Izaya hace su esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¿Shizu-chan...?- lo busca- ¿Podrías pedirme un taxi? No tengo dinero, dile que le pagaré al llegar.

-Lo que sea con tal de que te largues...

-¿Estas preparando el desayuno? Pon unas tostadas más para mi- toma asiento.

-¡No! ¡Largate!

-Pídeme un taxi y entre tanto, hazme un poco de té.

Shizuo aprieta el mango de la tostadora, a punto de lanzarselo, pero pronto recuerda que posiblemente no podrá esquivarlo.

-¿Puedo volver a preguntarte por qué me salvaste?

-No te salvé- lo mira-. Estabas tirado en la calle y si no te ayudaba, posiblemente hubieras muerto...

-Eso suena a que me salvaste.

-¡No me interrumpas! Estabas ahí en el piso y te traje aquí para que Shinra pudiera curarte ¡Maldita tostadora! ¡Se quemó el pan!

-Éso por no prestar atención a lo que haces...

Shizuo no aguanta y le arroja la tostadora, pero sólo para descargar la bronca, así que la pasa rozando, pero no lo golpea. Al menos lo hace callar.

-Desayunarás, te tomarás el taxi y me dejarás en paz.

Cumpliendo, casi terminando de desayunar, llega el taxi. Izaya sonríe, y se acerca despacio a Shizuo, le duele moverse brusco, y lo abraza por el cuello, pegandole el cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Suéltame...

-No...- Izaya esconde el rostro en el cuello de Shizuo- Tendrás que llevarme entre tus brazos, casi no puedo caminar.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces no me iré.

Shizuo masculla algo inentendible y entonces lo alza entre sus brazos:

-Eres como esas putas pulgas que pican donde no puedes rascarte.

-Se ve que tienes experiencia sobre eso, bestia...- le murmura sobre el cuello, respirando luego, sobre su piel.

-Deja de hacer eso. Me hace cosquillas.

-Puedo causarte algo más que cosquillas.

-Estas hablando raro ¿Acaso te dio fiebre? ¿O volviste a delirar?

Como es un edificio de tres pisos, no hay elevador, asíque el camino hasta la salida lo hacen bajando las escaleras. O más bien Shizuo las baja.

Izaya jamás estuvo tan cerca, sí lo provocó y chocaros las cabezas, pero ahora puede sentirlo respirar, agitarse bajo el esfuerzo del ejercicio y el corazón bombear más fuerte, para sobrellevar el esfuerzo. Aún que fuera tonto que una persona inteligente como él pensara algo así, nunca imaginó que mientras levantaba un expendedor, su cuerpo lo notara. Era parte de creerlo inhumano. Parte de considerarlo una bestia incapaz de cualquier sentimiento, aun cuando siempre lo veía rodeado de personas. Entonces... ¿Realmente lo consideraba inhumano o así lo necesitaba? Será que ¿No consideraba que pudiera sentir o no consideraba que pudiera sentir lo que él necesitaba que sintiera?

Shizuo lo saca de sus pensamientos cuando lo baja. Le abre la puerta y le da un empujón, para que entre al taxi:

-Largate...

-Ya se, ya se...- suspira y sube- Shizuo, ¿Vas a decirme por qué me ayudaste?

-Porque eres un idiota bueno para nada, pero si vas a ser asesinado o morir de alguna forma, debe ser bajo mis manos...- le cierra con fuerza.

-Eso es muy romántico.

-Tu no sabes de romance. Piérdete de mi vista de una vez- hace una seña al taxi de que avance.

Izaya le regala una sonrisa, antes de partir, una sonrisa sincera, de las que casi no obsequia. En realidad... No recuerda cuando fué la última vez que sonrió con sinceridad, salvo ante una travesura...


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Para el que viene, va Lemmon, es promesa.

¡Ah! Les dejo un foro de rol... Esta basado en Durarara, pero pueden tener el personaje que gusten, existente o creado. Apenas y ha comenzado. Como no se puede dejar link, me lo pueden pedir por privado. Sino en google, en el buscador ponen "Rol por foro que transcurre en la ciudad de Ikebukuro. Se permiten tanto personajes existentes como creados (Anime).-" y les aparece.

Antes de comenzar, vamos con los Rews! Les pido disculpas que no los he estado respondido antes, pero estaba algo apretada con el tiempo

** Yanny. quintero. R**: por haber sido mi primer rew, y por pedir lemmon, el capítulo que sigue será dedicado a ti.

**Guest**: no me di cuenta de que había hecho frío a Shinra, me lo imaginé así en ese momento jajaja, trataré de ver mejor al personaje... Hasta que no leí el rews del chat 2 no me di cuenta que eras vos jajajaja.

**Lola**: Hay conti!

**OryHarai**: ¡Actualizado!

**Bilulu55**: ¡Sí! Soy de Argentina jaja, pero por costumbre uso el tu para escribir xD. Gracias!

Aprovecho para agradecerle a todos por dedicarme un tiempo.

Vamos entonces... 3... 2... 1...

_Capítulo 04_

**Redespertar**

El viaje hasta su oficina, es tranquilo. La ciudad se mueve como siempre, como todos los días, al mismo ritmo rápido que nada parece poder detener. Aún que detesta las pausas, esta vez, cuando el taxi debe detenerse por el trafico, no se siente molesto. Algo esta rondando en su cabeza, en esa mente que todo lo calcula, hoy algo corre libre. Lo que la esta moviendo, no es un calculo, sino una sensación. Siempre consideró que aquellas personas que se dejan llevar por sensaciones o "intuiciones" son tontas, son los héroes en las películas, pero las primeras que mueren, en la vida real. Las que fracasan, las que no llegan a nada, a las que puedes pasar por encima sin problema; esas a las que les haces creer que tu eres su buen presagio.

La sensación corre libre por su cabeza. Tal vez siempre creyó tontos a los hombres de corazonadas, porque nunca tuvo una. Ahora, comprende porque cuando ellas aparecen, vuelven estúpido al hombre.

De pronto y cae en la cuenta de algo ¿Con qué dinero le pagará al taxista...? Podría ir hasta la casa de Namie, ya que tampoco tiene las llaves de su oficina ni de su departamento ¿Pero ella estará en casa? Molestar a esas horas a Shinra sería otra opción, no cree que su ex compañero de clases salga mucho de casa.

Tantea sus bolsillos por costumbre, pero tampoco tiene ninguno de sus celulares, ni la navaja. Nada de eso es bueno. Trata de pensar en algo más, pero no tiene muchas otras opciones y sólo consigue dolor de cabeza. Jura para si, que asesinará al que le haya hecho eso.

-Aguarde unos momentos- le pide al taxista, al llegar-. Pensé que traía dinero, pero olvidé la cartera en la casa de mi amigo. Subiré a mi oficina, es la del piso dos, puerta B, por si desconfía.

El taxista lo mira por el retrovisor, se nota que no le agrada. Por otro lado, el frío que hace y la poca ropa que viste Izaya le confirma que el chico no trae mucho.

-Anoche tuve un accidente- dice entonces-, alguien me golpeó de regreso a la oficina y mi amigo me llevó a su casa.

-Apurate...

-Si no tiene mucho tiempo, puede volver con mi amigo y él le pagará. Cobrele también el viaje de regreso.

El hombre apaga el motor del coche, haciéndole entender que piensa esperarlo. Izaya sonríe y baja.

-Diablos...- se abraza cuando el aire del invierno lo golpea, tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo, mientras corre hasta el edificio. A esa hora, la puerta de entrada siempre esta abierta, así que el problema será entrar a su oficina. Presiona repetidas veces el botón del elevador y se lanza dentro, esperando encontrar un poco de calor. Ahí baja la mirada, no quiere encontrarse con su rostro magullado.

Por si acaso, al llegar a su piso, asoma la cabeza, sólo para asegurarse de que no hay nadie que no deba haber. Por supuesto que su oficina no queda en el 2B, el 2B es de un inquilino famoso por su mal genio, de hecho, el único del que ha recibido quejas por las peleas con Shizuo.

Lo bueno de la fama de su enemigo jurado, es que cuando se trata de él, nadie quiere meterse. Nadie realiza quejas o levanta la voz, ni siquiera se arriesga con una denuncia anónima. Con clientes, nunca ha tenido problemas. Además, sabe bien lo que sus vecinos creen: que se trata de un chico simpático, hijo de padres ricos y que no hace más que mantener el negocio de papá ¿En base a qué? A que es joven y que viste bien. Esa simpleza de los humanos es lo que le gusta.

Cualquiera dirá que la mente humana es compleja, porque de unos pocos datos, logra una historia fantástica sobre la vida de la otra persona. Si sonríe mucho, es buena persona o un negador. Si es serio, debe ser estructurado o mala persona. Si viste bien, es rico, si viste mal es pobre. Si viste raro, es original y poco interesado en la imagen o con mucho carácter. Pero mayormente las personas se equivocan. No hay nada complejo en eso, es la simpleza del no querer no entender de los humanos.

Partamos de la base, el ser humano es un ser sociable y para socializar, tiene que estar seguro de que donde vaya a pisar, es terreno será seguro. Por ello, de unas pocas ideas crea una historia del otro, y se maneja en base a ella. Igual, las opiñones irán cambiando de a poco, si tiene oportunidad de ir conociendo la verdad del otro. Lo que todos olvidan, es que el ser humano no ve la realidad, sino que sólo la percibe y ahí es donde el juego de Izaya comienza, ya que la imagen puede ser creada y destruida en un segundo. De pronto, y es una persona de poco confiar, luego, el más genial.

En su mayoría, las personas saben que algo no esta bien en Izaya, pero piensan, que están a salvo de sus actos. Si no están dentro de sus planes, es porque no le son útiles, pero no los salva de nada. Por otro lado, muchos de esos que se sienten seguros, posiblemente de entrar en su oficina y entender su tablero de juego, echarían a llorar de miedo.

Izaya se detiene frente a la puerta de su oficina. La misma esta abierta y el picaporte arrancado. Aún que duda, no parece acto de Shizuo, él la hubiera destrozado. Se inclina un poco para verla mejor: los tornillos de la manija están sueltos, como si los hubiera desenroscado, no fué del todo forzada. Un trabajo tan fino como sacar tornillitos no se le puede adjudicar a la bestia.

-Ummm...- toma la puerta y la mueve, a ver si las bisagras están flojas. Pero no, así que tampoco la patearon para abrirla.

Regresa a curiosear el pasillo, desde su lugar, como si la respuesta flotara en algún lugar. Pero todo se ve como siempre. Vuelve su atención a la puerta y luego tras esta, al interior de la oficina, algo no le da confianza o es sólo que no recuerda que pasó ¿Y Namie?

Entreabre la boca para hablar, pero se detiene, si hay alguien dentro, lo que menos debe hacer es anunciarse ¿Y sí al entrar encuentra el cadáver de su secretaria? Éso sería un problema. Fácil, es conseguir un chivo expiatorio y limpiar la sangre, difícil, será encontrar alguien de confianza para que trabaje con él.

Guarda las manos en los bolsillos, como asegurándose a si mismo que puede estar confiado y no tiene que temer. Pero el cuerpo aún le duele y a cada movimiento, las magulladuras y cortes le hacen saber que aún siguen ahí. De tener que huir, tendrá pocas oportunidades, si es que tiene alguna.

La oficina esta en silencio, con las luces encendidas, y la luz de la mañana entrando. Puede deducir que su atacante quiso entrar y lo atacó al encontrarlo dentro ¿Y el cliente que iba a visitarlo, llegó a venir o antes llegó su atacante? ¿O los dos son el mismo? No cree. Si tenía cita con él, no necesitaba forzar la puerta para entrar ¿Y si no esperó encontrarlo dentro? Entonces debía tratarse de alguien que suponía, conocía sus movimientos.

¿Namie? Ella no tiene la fuerza para atacarlo, pero su hermano sí. Por otro lado, los cortes son de cuchillo ¿El suyo o el de su atacante?

¡Ahora era un detective! Uno muy bueno, por cierto. De unas pocas cosas dedujo varias hipótesis. Es divertido, lo sería más de no ser que se trata de su propio caso.

En la oficina no parece haber nadie. Por si acaso, va hasta su escritorio y busca sus celulares, para tener uno a mano mientras revisa el cuarto. No están. Encuentra los cajones de su escritorio destrozados, sin los tornillos. Lo demás de la oficina se ve bien, incluso en el piso superior, donde guarda sus archivos.

-Ah...- suspira con desgano- ¿Por qué hay personas que se ensañan con las cosas de los demás...?

El dolor de su cuerpo, pasó a ser secundario. Lo que le preocupa ahora, es como conseguirá nuevamente los contactos telefónicos que no pasó a su lista. Hasta su portátil, desapareció.

Lo más fácil, sería quedarse a dormir en la oficina, aunque el sillón es incomodo, pero ¿Y si su atacante vuelve? No estará en condiciones de pelear o de huir.

-Ahhh...- suspira con desgano, más bien fastidio ¿Qué hacer?

Sube al segundo piso de la oficina donde guarda bien escondido un poco de dinero. Saca lo que cree que va a necesitar y luego se retira, cerrando la puerta. Mañana verá de llamar un cerrajero. De camino a su casa, va mirando hacia todos lados, desconfiado, incluso se desvía del camino y luego toma un taxi, pasando a comprar un celular.

Su casa queda entre unas calles tranquilas, de esas en las que no pasa ni un alma. En frente, hay una jefatura de policías, así que puede ir y venir sin problemas, sea la hora que sea, porque nadie es tan tonto como para intentar robar en esas cuadras. Como adicional, ningún acosador, pensará que Izaya alquilará un departamento frente a una jefatura.

El lugar no es suyo, lo alquila con un nombre falso y paga en efectivo, lo que no deja ningún rastro. Queda en un lugar estratégico, oculto, pero a unas cuadras de una zona central, donde todo tipo de transporte pasa a toda hora. Es partidario de caminar, pero nunca se sabe cuando será útil la facilidad de viajar.

En fin. Es un buen lugar, espacioso y con jacuzzi en el solar. Además de guardia las 24 horas. Es un piso completo, muy caro y con vista a la ciudad, al lado lindo de la ciudad. El ascensor sólo sube con clave y de fallar tres veces, bloquea el elevador. Varios vecinos han quedado atrapados, pero no él. Las puertas de las escaleras también tienen clave.

Dentro, hay una sala de espera o recepción, muy cálida, con pisos de madera, sillones y chimenea eléctrica. Dos cuartos, muy espaciosos, cocina, comedor y salón de juegos. Izaya compró varios juegos y cada uno fue usado en abuso mientras fué novedad. Pero ahora están empolvados y entrar a ese cuarto le despierta desagrado. A veces se siente algo solo. No es algo que lo aqueje diariamente, pero al menos una vez al año, se sienta y mira la puerta de su casa y se pregunta ¿Para qué tanto espacio?

Hurgando un poco entre sus cosas, encuentra el numero telefónico de Namie, pero cuando va a marcar, encuentra que la linea del celular que compró aún no esta activada.

-Ahh...- suspira. Totalmente desconectado del mundo. Y odia llevarse trabajo a casa.

Busca su portátil, que posee conexión directa con la de su oficina. Seguramente tendrá bastantes cosas retrasadas, luego de casi dos días de ausencia ¿O fueron más? Como sea. Al encenderla e iniciar sección, los avisos comienzan a saltar. Un trabajo que usualmente adora, se vuelve odioso y la compañía de té se convierte en un vino caro, que guarda para ocasiones especiales, suyas, por supuesto.

Las personas más cercanas podrán decir mucho de él, incluso que se trata de un ser sin corazón, sin escrúpulos, un sádico-psicopata que debería ser eliminado del mundo. Nadie toma en cuenta el esmero con el que trabaja y lo al día que tiene todos sus labores. Jamás se le han acumulado. Ni falló en donde apuntó ¿Y quién valora eso? El trabajo de hormiga que realiza sin descanso y que nadie felicita.

Ha imaginado algunas veces ¿Cómo sería alguien que lo felicitara en su labor? Sabe que es excelente e intachable, pero nunca están de más unas felicitaciones en donde nunca las hubo. Si halagan sus defectos (lo que es irónico), pero no sus virtudes.

Con un suspiro exhausto, se deja caer en uno de los sillones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabe que hacer ¿Llamar a Namie o no? La respuesta es simple: sí. Pero ¿Y si no hay a quien llamar? Osea, podría estar muerta, aunque no vio sangre en la oficina.

Decide dejar de calcular y se pone de pié, nuevamente envuelto por su corazonada. En la sala de estar, tiene una biblioteca que cubre toda la pared y en la que guarda algunos libros, pero en su mayoría, son datos relevantes sobre personas relevantes y por supuesto, contactos. Entre todo el papelerío, hay una carpeta, la cual toma y abre. Allí guarda la foto del investigado: Shizuo .

Izaya observa la foto un momento y luego busca el numero de celular que está anotado en las hojas. A veces se siente un empresario con cientos de empleados que no saben para quien trabajan.

-¿Shizuo?- marca y habla cuando escucha que el otro responde.

-¿Quién habla?- el tono de respuesta de inmediato se escucha molesto ¿Sólo por qué no sabe quien le habla? Que fastidio...

-Necesito que hablemos ¿Podrás ahora? Dime donde estas o te iré a buscar...

El silencio y un gruñido del otro lado, le hacen entender que lo reconocieron.

-¿¡Cómo demonios tienes mi numero!?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora ¿Podemos vernos?

-¿¡Cómo que no es lo importante!? ¡Cómo maldita sea tienes mi numero!

-Shizu chan... Antes de que rompan tu celular y deba ir a buscarte, te advierto que no estoy en plenas condiciones... Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito verte...

(...)

Izaya abre los ojos, siendo recibido por un dolor que le entumece el cuerpo entero. Y ni hablar del latido que inflama su cabeza a cada tuc tuc. "Rayos", piensa mientras se toma la frente y siente en su lugar, ¿Cuando fué la ultima vez que se sintió así? Si recuerda haber bebido, pero no mucho más.

Entonces se da cuenta de que no esta en su cama, se mira y descubre que no esta vestido. No tiene ni una prenda de ropa. De inmediato busca a su lado, pero no hay nadie. Sin embargo... reconoce que nuevamente se encuentra en el cuarto de Shizuo.

-Demonios...- entonces lo recuerda.


	5. Chapter 5

Al fiiiiin… Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo. Tengo que presentar una novela para el mes que viene y estoy luchando todavía con ella, ahora que ya entregué el manuscrito, tuve un tiempo, pero me cayeron muchos pendientes. Además, en el trabajo ando haciendo parte administrativa y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir.

Para compensar, hice un capitulo doble. Siempre trato de completar tres paginas de word y hoy les traigo seis, las tres de la semana pasada y tres de esta semana. Les pido disculpas jajaja. Posiblemente comience a atrasarme un poco con el fic, por esto mismo. Me confirmaron que el 10 días me estarán entregando la prueba de la novela y hasta que la vuelva a entregar, me restará tiempo. Lo bueno es que mi trabajo administrativo termina el 01 de Agosto, así que tendré más libertad para escribir, al menos hasta el 15 de Agosto jajaja.

¡Bien! Hoy hacemos lemmon. Quise trabajar bien sobre él. Lo escribí en un tiempo libre en el trabajo jaja, pero no me logró inhibir. Vamos todavía! Cada día estoy más caradura.

Me encontré el problema de que, simplemente, la situación no se daba. No imaginé posible, en lo que iba escribiendo, que Izaya simplemente lo empezara. Y me pareció algo forzado lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que no me gustó. Creo que lo resolví bien.

Me gusta imaginar esta pareja de forma que Izaya si este detrás de Shizuo, como se dan indirectas en el manga y novelas, creo que en el anime no. Mi intención tampoco es sorprender con un interés repentino. No me gusta forzar las cosas.

Siempre me gustó escribir dando un mundo, poniendo un personaje en él y lanzarlo a ver que pasa. Las primeras veces fue un caos, ya que el personaje se me iba para cualquier lado jajaja (tal vez porque yo estaba en mi adolescencia). Luego aprendí que puedes empujarlo levemente, poniéndole algunas piedras en el camino o simplemente dándole un personaje que haga de conciencia, para que haga lo que tu quieras (Mejoré mucho esto, jugando rol). Pero a veces eso no funciona y en la novela que estoy escribiendo ahora, tuve que matarle un personaje para que fuera a donde yo quería que fuera y sin embargo, sigue produciéndome molestias.

Cuando escribo un fic, es diferente. Ni el mundo, ni los personajes son míos y aunque piense que los conozca y tenga incorporados, no siempre es así y ocurren errores como lo de Shinra, donde fue más frío de lo que es. Por otro lado, me es complicado manejarlos por momentos, para que ocurran las situaciones que yo quiero que ocurran. En mis novelas, los personajes que se enamoran, es porque las situaciones han hecho surgir amor entre ellos, incluso parejas que pensé, no se dieron y parejas que empezaron siendo parejas, fracasaron. Pero aquí yo ya tengo dos personajes que deben terminar juntos y de pronto, me encuentro con que no tengo como hacerlo jajaja ¡Aquí esta mi solución!

Dedicado a Yanni..Quintero. R

Saludos!

Capítulo 05

Acuerdos

Al caer la noche, Izaya partió al punto de encuentro. La ciudad parecía haberse aquietado antes de tiempo, había menos personas de lo común y los pocos que rondaban, iban en silencio, como disfrutando de la calma. Tal vez era el invierno, que decidió atacar sin escrúpulos aquella noche. O el día, que caía miércoles, mitad de semana, donde las energías comienzan a fallar, antes de reactivarse para el viernes.

Mañana sería jueves, el día en el que todos apresuran sus pendientes, para encontrar al viernes casi libres para el sábado. A los que les tocaba trabajar los sábados, el jueves era un día más y el viernes para sus pendientes.

De cualquier forma, nunca fue su ritmo de vida. Él andaba en sus días a su ritmo y sin pendientes, pues todo lo tenía en regla y a tiempo.

Sin embargo, hoy, había caído en la cuenta de que, tal vez, había un pendiente en su vida ¿Y qué mejor que aprovechar una sacudida para reorganizar ideas? No todos los días alguien lo deja medio muerto a uno y quien lo salva es su enemigo jurado. Como cuando uno pierde un trabajo o se muda, el re-acomodar todo, es mucho más fácil que hacerlo con la rutina a cuestas.

La noche anterior, llamó a Shizuo y lo citó para hablar. Esa fue la sensación que lo recorrió todo el día, desde que bajó del taxi, que lo llevó a su oficina. Era algo que le decía "llamalo y dile de encontrarse". Y ahí estaba esa descreencia de que lo que no era calculado, no era posible. Estaba ahí, haciendo lo que siempre denigró de los humanos diferentes a él, que por un presentimiento, se lanzaban hacia lo que fuera. Él llamó a su nemesis, lo citó y ahora estaba yendo al punto de encuentra, sin la seguridad de que él estaría. La charla fué simple, te espero en tal lugar a tal hora y no esperó respuesta, sólo cortó.

El punto de encuentro, era una callejuela alejada de su oficina, de su casa y de donde usualmente llevaba a cabo sus trabajos. Ahí no llegaban los trasportes, porque no había más que pasajes y una única calle de doble mano, que casi no era transcurrida.

Adentrándose en esas calles, uno entraba a un barrio tranquilo, mayormente de personas mayores.

Para su sorpresa, encuentra una sombra de pié, junto al negocio que acordó encontrarse con Shizuo. Por la altura, supone que es él, pero por si acaso, incluso por si acaso es él, mete la mano en su bolsillo y toma la navaja sin sacarla.

-¡Shizu chan~!- saluda cuando va acercándose, y ve como en la sombra se enciende una lucecita naranja: un cigarrillo, que luego arroja al piso para pisar.

Ya que lo reconoció, guarda distancia y se detiene a unos metros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres...?- sale de entre las sombras y se acerca, a lo que Izaya piensa en saltar lejos, pero se contiene. Debe cambiar sus modos, para mostrarle que es diferente a otras veces.

-Que hablemos.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Lo se.

La respuesta lo toma por sorpresa. Lo inesperado, siempre reinicia la mente, la deja en blanco, como diciendo "¿¡Qué!?" y tratando de calcular sobre algo que no esperaba.

La expresión de Shizuo fue de sorpresa y para completar lo inesperado, Izaya se mantuvo serio.

-No juegues- el pedido de Shizuo es firme, pero la expresión del hombre es de alguien inseguro.

-Para nada. Sé como fueron las cosas hasta ahora, pero lo que pasó el otro día me hizo recapacitar.

- ¿Tu ... recapacitando?

-Sí- sonríe, tratando de que la sonrisa se vea lo más sincera posible.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-Que fuiste tu el que me hizo recapacitar.

Shizuo casi que sonríe de forma grotesca, y luego hecha a reír:

-Por favor.

-¡En serio! Dame una oportunidad, hablemos un poco... Nunca nos conocimos bien.

-No quiero conocerte, pulga ¿Para esto me llamaste?

-Si accediste, es porque tenías curiosidad, así que, apelaré a la misma para que me sigas- da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Se queda atento a los pasos del otro, que pronto se escuchar golpetear detrás de él.

Como es una zona tranquila, sólo hay casas y algún que otro kiosko familiar. Las opciones para continuar la noche, no están allí. Saliendo del barrio, el movimiento de la ciudad los recibe con calma, a esas horas la mayoría ya esta dentro de los karaokes o en sus casas, descansando.

Llegan a un bar, de esos que antes eran el sótano de una casa, con la puerta escondida bajando unas escaleras.

-¿Dónde carajo me estas llevando?

-Soy amigo del dueño.

-Entonces no quiero entrar- dice, pero no detiene su paso.

Dentro, la música es suave y las luces bajas. Cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un bar no recomendable; pero por el contrario, son recibidos por varias personas, ensimismadas en sus grupos y con tragos caros en mano.

-Se ve que tienes gustos exoticos...

-Siempre que uno pueda darse un lujo, tiene que hacerlo.

El que vigila la entrada, permite entrar a Izaya sin problema. Este le hace una seña de que Shizuo viene con él. Juntos, y sin percances, van hasta un sector delimitado por unas cuerdas rojas y doradas.

-Ah... ¿Tienes pase libre al Vip?

-En todos los lugares. Ya te dije, conozco al dueño y cuando se trata de negocios, es un buen lugar.

-Yo no haré negocios contigo.

Izaya no responde y se deja caer en el sillón rojo de un costado. Shizuo lo imita, en el otro par, frente a él.

-Tienes cinco minutos para decirme que quieres.

-¿Sólo cinco? Pensé que podríamos sentarnos a beber algo y relajarnos para luego entrar en la charla picante.

-¿¡De qué me estas hablando!?

Izaya alza las manos, dando misterio a la reunión y luego hace una seña al chico que trae las bebidas Pide un tragos para cada uno.

Shizuo mira hacia ambos lados con nerviosismo, y Izaya se mantiene en silencio, hasta que ambos tragos están con cada uno:

-Bien- toma el suyo y prueba- ¿Tendrás paciencia?

-¿Acaso estas tratando de parecerme adorable? ¡Porqué no lo eres! Dime de una vez que quieres.

-Esta bien... Esta bien... No tienes porque ser rudo. Escogí un lugar tranquilo, para que pudieras relajarte y te pones peor.

-¡Tu me pones así!

-Iré al grano- dice cuando ve que los ánimos del otro comienzan a crisparse-. Tu me tendiste una mano, cuando otros pasaron por donde estaba y no hicieron nada. Y lo cierto es que, no nos llevamos para nada bien, sin escarbar en detalles del pasado.

-No son detalles.

-Shizuo, tal vez seas a la única persona en toda mi existencia a la que le debo algo. O más bien a la que quisiera deberle algo. Y éso no me gusta.

-Uhm ... - cruz Shizuo brazo-La vida vale la pena vivir con.

-Sí- sonríe amable, seguro de que esta a punto de cerrar un buen trato.

-Entonces... puedes tirarte debajo del tren ¿Qué dices...?

-Digo que eres un idiota- suspira con desgano y sigue bebiendo su copa-. Cuéntame como vas en tu trabajo.

-No es algo que te importe. Ni tampoco que deba decir, toda la información que puedas sacarme me pone en riesgo.

-Entonces inventame lo que sea sobre tu vida ¿No hará más entretenido esto?

-¡De ninguna forma!- deja su vaso, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Te pago otro?

-Depende ¿Cuantos planeas tenerme aquí?

-Hasta que legremos ponernos de acuerdo.

Shizuo responde con una mueca:

-Ey, tu...- le grita al mesero- ¡Traeme algo más...!

-Por supuesto, ma ... PAGADO Ellos total de pudor ...

Shizuo no se vuelve blando al pasar los tragos, pero al menos Izaya mantiene su nivel de insistencia, aunque no bebe tanto como su compañero. Lo deja pedir, y acompaña, pero no sigue. Así hasta que lo tiene balbuceando estupideces.

Sonríe.

-Shizuo, creo que ya estas... Apenas y puedes hablarme- se pone de pie y deja el dinero de los tragos, para luego ayudarlo a levantarse. Así lo saca del bar, mientras se despide de los que conoce.

-Yo puedo...

-Sí, ni con tu alma...

Sin problema, lo regresa a la casa y le quita las llaves, para abrir la puerta.

-Eres tan simple y tan fácil...- lo suelta, dejándolo caer en el sillón.

-¿De qué hablas...?- trata de apartarlo, dando un manotazo, pero no mide bien y no lo alcanza- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Largate!

Izaya sonríe y se sienta a su lado:

-Bien. Estas ebrio, en tu casa ¿De qué otra forma puedo hacerte sentir más cómodo? Aunque me creas una criatura sin alma, si la tengo... Sólo quiero que hablemos de algo.

Shizuo se lo queda mirando; luego pone un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, como si estuviese hablando como una chica en un bar:

-Yo sé lo que quieres.

-¿Ah, sí...? Pero si eres de mente tan simpl...- antes de que pueda terminar, Shizuo lo besa.

Por un momento, Izaya queda más que helado ¿¡Y éso!? Pero cuando siente como el otro abre la boca, cierra los ojos y lo imita, permitiendo que meta la lengua.

¿Era esa la corazonada?

Relaja el cuerpo y le permite continuar el beso, pero sin bajar la guardia. Un hombre con la fuerza de Shizuo no es para nada de confianza. Pero el beso termina suave y con Izaya deseando un poco más, a lo que sin responder la mirada, para que no parezca un desafío, vuelve a besarlo y esta vez lo abraza por el cuello, buscando parecer más sumiso.

Los cálculos van con prisa en su cabeza, incluso en un momento en el que se supone que debe poder dejarse llevar. Pero él no es cálido y la persona que esta a su lado, arde con facilidad.

Esta vez el beso dura un poco más, tal vez porque la situación así lo pide o sólo porque ahora es Izaya quien controla. De inmediato, cuando los labios se separan, suelta el abrazo del cuello y dejando las manos en los hombros, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, se sienta sobre él, pegando las caderas. El otro sólo atina a mirarlo, con ojos entrecerrados y luego se inclina hacia delante, volviendo a buscar el beso.

Izaya entiende de inmediato que el juego esta pendiendo de un hilo. Shizuo no es famoso por sus parejas, aún que si escuchó rumores de que andaba con una chica, de la cual no recuerda el nombre o lo lo quiso recordar. Las malas lenguas se detuvieron en eso, al menos en la vida amorosa del rubio, porque sobre otros hechos, como matanzas o destrucción, nada las ha parado. Incluso él ha investigado un poco, por simple curiosidad, y no encontró ninguna historia amorosa.

Nada, significa que el punzón debe ser lanzado hacia el centro, sin ningún desvío. Shizuo es hetero ¿Y por qué lo besó? ¿O por qué lo sigue besando? Tal vez hace tiempo que no siente otro cuerpo y Izaya fué la opción más cercana. Puede también, que si sea homo y por éso no se le han conocido parejas.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Izaya se encuentra desabrochando los botones del chaleco de Shizuo y continuando por los de la camisa ¿Qué hacer? Cuando descubre el pecho, los pezones aparecen como dos botones rozados. Aún que escuche cursi, es éso lo que ve. Sabe que es una zona sensible, pero no cualquier hombre se permitirá avanzar en esa zona, entonces mejor va al cuello, donde casi todos son débiles.

Los besos que va dando en el cuello son suaves y la posición pega un poco más su cuerpo al de Shizuo. El rubio parece totalmente sedado (o más bien ebrio) y gestionando por inercia, mientras que Izaya se ve calmo, pero su cabeza es un mar de cálculos que no puede detener. No es que no haya tenido rechazos, es que ahora no quiere tenerlo. Un paso el falso y el cortejo podría terminar.

Pero Shizuo se deja hacer, mientras los besos bajan por el cuello al pecho y una de las manos de Izaya comienza a acariciar la entrepierna, tratando de ganar un poco más de control. Siente que un paso en falso, y el otro se le vendrá encima sin parar hasta matarlo y ya sin contenido sexual.

Pero Shizuo esta dócil, y no sólo su miembro va reaccionando, sino también su expresión, que se vuelve plácida y hasta lo hace ver indefenso. Pronto le da valor a Izaya de abrir la cremallera y descubrir el miembro, que para ese momento ya está húmedo y casi listo. Uno no pensaría de alguien tan ebrio, que podría lograr semejante reacción, pero ahí está.

El juego de las caricias dura un poco más, entonces Izaya se pone de pié, sosteniendo a la bestia por el hombro y por el miembro, para obligarlo a que lo siga. Por supuesto que Shizuo no se niega y ahora que su calentura manda, va dócil por la sala, hasta el cuarto, donde lo hace sentarse.

-Sigue...- es casi una orden y eso provoca en Izaya un escalofrío que lo recorre de punta a punta.

Se arrodilla frente a él y mete el miembro en su boca, llevando la punta hasta la garganta. Éso le provoca una arcada que contiene, él mismo fué muy brusco. Retrocede, pero sin sacarlo y empieza un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, cubriendo con la mano, lo que no llega a tragar. Es mejor que atragantarse.

-Ahh...- de premio, Shizuo gime, casi como una bestia a la que han apuñalado. Nada sexy, por cierto, pero un gemido al menos.

Otra vez sus cálculos arremeten contra él. Si sigue así, no tiene duda de que Shizuo se vendrá y con ganas ¿Y luego? Cuando baje la temperatura, tal vez se de cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y Izaya tenga que huir con prisa. Por reflejo, Izaya mira hacia la ventana, la cual esta cerrada.

Puede, en cambio, detenerse, pero todo hombre caliente es hombre furioso. Tal vez sólo dejarlo a medias y continuar con algo más. Pero cuanto más avancen, más culpable será Izaya.

Éso no es bueno.

Izaya se detiene un poco y se levanta para besarlo, ganando tiempo mientras lo cambia de pose, más bien, mientras lo recuesta. Si está así, será más torpe al salir corriendo (en el caso de que deba presentarse la huida). Pero mientras separa el beso, piensa que casi ningún hombre da permiso a un beso en medio de un oral, salvo que sea gay o muy egocéntrico. No cree que Shizuo sea ninguno de los dos, por lo que, tiene en frente a un hombre muy ebrio.

Vuelve a arrodillarse y le baja el pantalón, cosa que, de tener que huis, lo vuelva más torpe ¡Sí! Es como un juego de niños, hasta podría atarle los cordones para que la escena sea más cómica, pero espera que no deba ser.

Cuando retoma, otra vez con el miembro en su boca, Shizuo tantea hasta encontrar el rostro de Izaya y luego sube hasta sus cabellos. Supone que es el momento en el que comenzará a sacudirlo, pero no, sólo deja la mano ahí y gime suave cuando siente como mueve la cabeza.

Ahora puede cerrar los ojos, pero su cuerpo también reacciona. El miembro duro del otro y sus gemidos, ahora no por el alcohol, sino por lo que él le hace, le están provocando. Desde su pose, lleva una mano a su propio miembro y acaricia por sobre la ropa. Son pocas las veces que se ha encontrado en esa situación, y jamás tocó otro cuerpo que no sea el de la otra persona.

Un temblor lo saca de sus pensamientos, de inmediato se separa, sin dejar de acariciar con las manos. El miembro de Shizuo vuelve a temblar, esta vez explotando , mientras su dueño se encoge un poco en su lugar y gime repetidas veces, hasta que el orgasmo termina.

Izaya retira la mano, y limpia los restos en las cobijas, mientras se pone de pie. Sonríe. En un segundo deberá tomar una decisión, si continuar o salir huyendo. Se esta atento, mientras el otro permanece quieto, con la respiración entrecortada y una expresión de placer Si tiene que ser sincero consigo, lo que más desea es que Shizuo le extienda los brazos para continuar...

-Shizu chan...- lo llama cuando han pasado unos minutos.

La respuesta de Shizuo es un gruñido.

-Ey... ¿Vas a seguir...? ¿O debo correr?- dice en broma, pero sería bueno que le respondiera con seriedad.

Pero descubre que ambas opciones quedaron anuladas.

-¿Shizuo...? ¿Te dormiste...?- lo mueve por el hombro y nuevamente sólo consigue gruñidos.

Intenta con una bofetada, pero el hombre es fuerte. Ya ni gruñe...

-No es verdad...

Izaya se sienta a su lado y lo mira de reojo, se ve calmo, como un cachorro que ha comido y se durmió. Lo detesta.

-Ojalá mueras...- masculla.

Suspira frustrado y se recuesta junto a él. Pero no puede dejar las cosas así ¡Claro que no! Sonriendo con maldad, se desviste por completo y luego mete entre las cobijas. No importa cuando despierte, lo sentirá moverse y entonces saldrá huyendo... pero a Shizuo le quedará lo peor que a un hombre le puede quedar y es la duda de lo que ha pasado en verdad.

(...)

Fué estúpido, sí, lo fué. Un pensamiento tonto de alguien molesto y ebrio.

Estúpido, estúpido y estúpido.

Al despertar, Shizuo ni ni siquiera estaba a su lado, y ni lo sintió despertar e irse del cuarto.

Izaya se viste, tratando de ser silencioso y luego se acerca a la ventana para abrirla e irse, pero entonces escucha un estruendo, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la pared.

-¡Maldición!- el que grita es Shizuo.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien... Este capítulo va también con dedicatoria. A Lorena, que es el cumple ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! (lo había escrito el viernes en el trabajo, pero después llegué a casa a las corridas y no hice a tiempo a subirlo y recién revivi... Así que cuenta como si aún fuera 8).

Feliz cumple, Lore. Este es tu capítulo...

_Capítulo 06_

**Inplosión**

Aunque la curiosidad mató al gato, a Izaya no es algo que le haya importado nunca. Él prefiere la frase que replica: "El gato no murió por curioso, se suicidó al conocer la verdad". Y si bien, aún replicando sobre lo replicado, él no sería de esos gatos, muy pocas veces la curiosidad lo llevó a descubrir o toparse con algo indeseado.

Tal vez esta sería una de esas veces.

Luego de calcular cada rincón de escape, que de todas formas el más seguro era la ventana, se aventura a través del hueco de la puerta, asomando la cabeza. Shizuo esta sentado en la cocina, sobre una silla, pero no puede verle el rostro, porque lo tiene de espaldas; por la pose encorvada y como se sujeta el cabello, supone que algo lo puso furioso.

-¿Shizuo?- se contiene de apodos y sale a la sala, que da al comedor.

-¡Largate!- se suelta los cabellos de forma brusca y grita sin girarse hacia él- Maldición, maldición, maldición...- murmura luego.

-¿Shizu chan está enojado porque se le terminó el azúcar?- dado que esta en la cocina y no encuentra otra forma de romper el hielo, un chiste malo es la opción.

Shizuo no se lo toma en broma, y se pone de pié en un salto, volviéndose rabioso hacia Izaya:

-¡Maldito pervertido!- grita y empuja la mesa a un lado, que se estrella contra la pared.

Por un instante, Izaya se siente acorralado, mientras la enorme figura del rubio va hacia él, casi como una estampida de elefantes. Pero considera que lo mejor sigue siendo no recurrir a lo cotidiano, así que no huye y lo espera hasta que quedan cara a cara:

-Estas enfermo... ¡A ti te parió el diablo!

-Tu empezaste...

Las palabras de Izaya descolocan al rubio, que se hecha hacia atrás, con expresión de horror.

-... Y yo soy débil ante esas cosas- continúa.

-¡No es verdad! Todo lo planeaste, desde la cita hasta lo que pasó luego ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!- comienza a golpear cosas a su alrededor.

-Shizuo...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si tanto me culpas ¿Por qué no intentas golpearme a mi en lugar de a esa pobre mesa? ¿O es que estas enojado contigo mismo?

-¡No uses la psicología conmigo! ¡Eso no funciona conmigo! ¡Eres un enfermo pervertido!

-¿Y yo por qué? No hice nada que te pueda comprometer realmente. De hecho, tu disfrutaste más que yo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso jamás!

-No recuerdo haber terminado- frunce el ceño, aunque por dentro ríe-, ni siquiera que me hayas tocado mucho ¡Yo hice todo!

El hacerse el enojado le resulta por unos segundos, Shizuo lo mira con sorpresa, pero luego vuelve a golpear las cosas:

-¡No tienes nada que reclamarme! ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Tu me besaste.

-¿¡Yo qué...!?- lo mira.

-Que tú me besaste. Y yo sólo seguí. Pensé que era eso lo que querías.

-¿¡Por qué voy a querer algo más!?

-Porque me besaste...

-¡No soy puto!

-Tal vez te sentías solo o caliente. Yo pensé que estamos cerrando un trato.

-¿¡Y qué eres!? ¿La puta de los tratos?

-No me ofendas...- murmura- Lo que pasó, pasó. Y ninguno de los dos lo disfrutó. Al menos eso parece...

-¡Claro que no lo disfruté!

-Pues llegaste- vuelve a sonreír- ¿Acaso Shizu chan es tan fácil?

-¡Largate!

-¡Bien!- alza las manos- Ya me voy. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, que pelear sobre si te gustó o no coger conmigo...- da media vuelta y regresa al cuarto, donde dejó la ventana abierta. Bien podría abrir la puerta e irse... pero para no perder la costumbre.

-¡Yo no lo hice!- lo escucha gritar desde la cocina.

Izaya trepa a la ventana y baja por la escalera de emergencias. No lo hace con prisa, algo le dice que el rubio no irá detrás de él ni ahora ni por un rato.

Las calles de la ciudad están pausadas, a las 12 del mediodía, todos se encuentran comiendo o saliendo a comer. Izaya va sin prisa, de todas formas, aún tiene que pensar sobre que hacer.

Con el caso Shizuo resuelto, o más bien archivado por un tiempo, lo que continúa es el suyo propio. Lo primero, es habla con Namie, si es que aún esta viva y luego, ver que tanto tenía que ver su cliente en todo ésto.

Decide ir a su casa y buscar entre los archivos el teléfono de Namie, al cual llama. Nadie responde. Suspira con fastidio. Si después de tanto tiempo el celular aún esta encendido, es porque lo cargaron. Esta vez envía un mensaje y entonces lo llaman:

-Con que ahí estabas...- escucha la voz de Namie.

Izaya suspira sonoro, como con alivio y ríe un poco:

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-Fui a la oficina y la habían hecho añicos. Llamé a tus teléfonos y sólo me respondieron en uno.

-¿¡A sí!? Me los robaron y de hecho, me dieron una buena golpisa y estuve unos días de licencia ¿Quién te atendió?

-Era la voz de un hombre y dijo que si quería volver a verte, debía pagarle dinero.

-No me digas que fuiste tan estúpida como para pagar.

-Claro que no lo hice.

-¿¡Y por qué no pagaste por mi!?

-...- del otro lado se hace un silencio y luego sigue un suspiro- Pensé que me había desecho de un problema.

-¡Qué cruel eres, Namie!

-Dime que es lo que pasó.

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Estas en la oficina? Fui al día siguiente y como no te encontré no volví a pasar.

-Debo hacerte una pregunta ¿Quién era el cliente que debía ver?

-No lo sé.

-¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!? Tu eres mi secretaria.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No sé si llegué a verlo o fué él quien me atacó ¿Y los registros? ¿Lo tienes en tu agenda?

-Sí, creo que sí- se escucha que la respiración de Namie se agita cuando empieza a moverse-. Era un tal... GK-Neo22.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que clase de nombre es?

-No lo sé. Es uno de tus amiguitos del chat y tu me pediste que lo anotara así. Y también me dijiste que me fuera más temprano, cosa de que no lo viera.

-¿De verdad...?- Izaya toma asiento en su sillón y fija la mirada en el piso- ¿Por qué te pedí eso...? No lo recuerdo.

-Otras veces lo has hecho.

-Claro, a veces quiero un poco de intimidad, Namie. Pero no recuerdo esta vez porqué.

-Bueno, es tu culpa.

-¿¡La mía!?

-Me lo dijiste a última hora. Y si tienes amnesia y no recuerdas los últimos hechos, de habérmelo pedido antes, lo recordarías. Y yo también hubiera tenido más tiempo para organizar mi día...

-¡No seas egoísta! Y deja de jugar...

-Sólo me divierto de la situación- aunque su tono es seco-. Hay un asesino en esta ciudad y está tras tu cuello.

Izaya frunce el ceño:

-¡No es gracioso!

-Es una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

-¡Deja de burlarte! Yo no asesino gente.

-Y tu de llorar como un niño. Dime por dónde y te pasaré a buscar, para que veamos esto juntos ¿Que dices?

-Salir ahora será peligroso para mi, nos encontraremos en la noche... ¿Está bien?

-Uhm... Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué...? ¿Una cena romántica con tu hermano? Siempre está muy ocupado con esa otra chica, no creo que tenga problema en posponerlo.

-¡Callate! Te estoy queriendo ayudar y donde me vuelvas a faltar el respeto, te quedas solo ¿Ok? Nos vemos hoy en la noche.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala...?

Namie no se gasta en responder y corta.

Izaya deja el celular y va hacia su pc, GK-Neo22 suena a nombre de chat, Namie también dijo que era uno. Si lo es, puede encontrarlo fácilmente. Y si es quien lo dañó, también podrá reconocerlo.

Revisa los chats, busca el nombre o algo similar, no sea que Namie haya anotado o leído mal. Lo encuentra sin problema, GK-Neo22. La conversación viene de hace tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos, pero nada le indica, al menos en lo que va leyendo, que pueda ser una persona peligrosa. Se trata de un muchacho joven, de unos 21 años, como los que Izaya siempre dice tener. La edad justa en la que el humano deja de ser niño, para volverse adulto.

Este chico, GK-Neo22 está próximo a cumplir sus 22 años y aparentemente esta ansioso por ello, pero al mismo tiempo siente que no ha conseguido vivir todo lo que un hombre japones debería haber vivido. A simple vista, un cliente directo, al cual tiene en la palma de su mano. La conversación se va volviendo más dulce a como avanza, y "Kanra" finalmente se descubre como "Hochi", un chico de 21 años, al que le avergüenza admitir que le atraen los hombres. Esto dicho en el momento justo, para que de ello siga una mini confesión de GK-Neo22, a quien trató de sacarle el nombre, sin resultado.

Izaya recuerda a este chico, con el cual se divirtió el primer mes y medio, pues sospechaba de sus dudas de identidad. Las dos semanas antes de acordar el encuentro, vinieron las confesiones y finalmente unas fotos inocentes, con ropa y luego torsos desnudos. Aún que no se quejará por lo que restó del juego, el primer mes y medio lo mejor, ya que trató directamente con el comportamiento humano: el del chico. Luego, fué sólo un tema físico y de halagos.

En las últimas conversaciones, el chico le pide conocerse. Él responde que es muy vergonzoso y la verdad prefiere evitar esos encuentros. Pero el chico insiste y cambia su forma de tratarlo, se vuelve un poco más demandante. Izaya termina por lo invitarlo a beber unas cervezas a su oficina. La cita tardó tres conversaciones en concretarse, hasta que finalmente se dio en el día del ataque, a las ocho de la noche.

Izaya inclina la silla hacia atrás ¿Por qué accedió? Su oficina era un punto de en encuentro seguro, para tratar con personas seguras y ese chico parecía una de ellas ¿Pero cual había sido su intención? Tal vez encontró divertido el cambio de humor de GK-Neo22, de pasivo a casi activo, pero con las riendas aún sujetas por Izaya ¿Negocios? Muchos. No todo el dinero, a veces un contacto vale mucho. Y duda que el encuentro se haya tratado se una especie de amorío.

Ahora Izaya se siente enojado consigo mismo ¿No habrá sido un momento de debilidad?

Suspira con fastidio y apaga la pantalla. De todas formas, GK-Neo22 esta desconectado y las conversaciones no eran fluidas, dos veces a la semana como mucho, aún que sí duraban unas horas.

Se pone de pié y estira la espalda, pensando en como continuar. Pero no tiene más que hacer. Lo poco que ha recorrido, le dio dolor de cabeza. Es mejor una siesta y luego su encuentro con Namie.

Bebé un poco de té verde y se recuesta.

El despertador retumba en sus sueños, hasta despertarlo. Izaya se sienta en la cama y se toma la cabeza. Duele.

-Rayos...

Siente un cosquilleo por el labio superior y al tocarse, descubre los dedos manchados de sangre. Éso no es bueno.

-Debería ir con Shinra...- baja con torpeza de la cama, pues sus músculos aún están resentidos. Toma un baño, cena algo rápido y se pone el saco largo, para salir.

Afuera, el aire de la noche esta empezando a helar, aunque en las noticias se dijo que clima sería agradable. Eso lo fastidia.

Algo más lo distrae de sus pensamientos, hay alguien. Lo ve parado a unos metros de él, por el costado del ojo, pero sabe que es una persona. De inmediato toma su cuchillo y lo alista para sacarlo ni bien la persona vaya hacia él... Ya puede sentirlo moverse.

-¡Oye!- la voz lo alerta. Izaya gira sobre sí mismo, mientras saca el cuchillo.

-¿Shizuo...?- retrocede cuando encuentra al rubio de pié frente a él, llevando las manos al pecho donde lo cortó.


	7. Chapter 7

Estuve de vacaciones, pero fué una semana pedida para tramites. Pensé que tendría tiempo de escribir un poco el fic y no u u ¡Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo!

Hoy creo que son necesarias unas aclaraciones: En un momento Izaya canta una canción, justo cuando estaba escribiendo comenzó a sonar y me pareció gracioso, ya en el capítulo siguiente la pondré de comienzo... Casualmente ahora empezó a sonar otra vez. Mi idea para el capítulo siguiente, es usarla completa.

Por otro lado, el libro que nombra Izaya existe, tengo que presentar un examen sobre el mismo. Pero no tiene nada que ver sobre la homosexualidad.

Y creo que ya estamos listos para comenzar!

_Capítulo 06_

**Explosión**

Izaya deja escapar un suspiro, casi de frustración, mientras ve como su invitado sorpresa lucha entre los algodones y el alcohol:

-¿Sabes algo de primeros auxilios?

Ambos se encuentran sentados en la sala de Izaya, cada uno en un sillón, separados por una mesita ratona, en la que Shizuo se encargó de desperdigar todo el interior de la cajita de primeros auxilios. El rubio tomó un pedazo de algodón enorme y lo bañó en alcohol, casi la mitad de la botella y cuando ese menjunje tocó su herida, lo hizo aullar como una bestia a la que habían apuñalado, por segunda vez. Durante un rato, estuvo soplando el corte del pecho, retorciéndose como un canguro que trata de meterse en su propia bolsa; cuando no obtuvo resultados, agitó ambas manos sobre la herida, como si la saludara o tratara de volar.

Ahora esta rendido sobre el sillón, mientras la sangre sigue brotando de la herida, un poco menos que cuando subieron al departamento de Izaya. Este ultimo se pone de pié, lo que alerta al rubio, que le clava los ojos, mientras cuando lo ve tomar el algodón y ponerle alcohol, para luego rodear la mesita y sentarse frente a él.

-No me toques, pulga.

-Sólo limpiaré la herida.

Shizuo le gruñe, en advertencia y no le saca los ojos de encima, ahora centrados en las manos que se acercan a su pecho y comienzan a limpiar al rededor de la herida.

-Tienes manos de niña.

-Son dedos de pianista.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-No lo sé, dicen que los pianistas tienen dedos lindos.

-Por favor...

Izaya alza la mirada, cruzandola con la de Shizuo y sonríe:

-Aguantas muy bien el dolor. Pero se ve que tienes un limite.

-Sí siento dolor.

-Por supuesto, hace un momento parecías una ñiñita a punto de llorar.

-¡Ya basta!

-Esta bien, esta bien... Lo siento...- baja la mirada y sigue limpiando la herida, pero acompañando la cura con unas caricias. A pesar de ser una bestia desagradable, tiene una piel muy suave.

Shizuo no deja de mirarlo, alerta, al menos hasta que retira el algodón. Cuando comienza a poner la venda y la cinta, cierra los ojos y se deja tratar.

-Mann gegen Mann...- comienza a cantar Izaya, acercándose un poco más- Mann gegen Mann...

-Uhm...- le gruñe- Odio el ruso. Deja de cantar.

-No es ruso, es alemán.

-¿Cuantos idiomas sabes?

-Oh, ninguno más. Pero esa canción se me ha pegado estos días y la estuve cantando. Estoy seguro de que no la se bien.

-No imagino que clase de música puedes escuchar tu.

-¿De verdad? Es que no soy de la música, me gusta más la lectura.

-Oh... ¿Así que eres literario...?

-Algo así ¿Tu?

-Yo prefiero la radio.

Izaya lo siente con la guardia baja y sonríe, acercándose un poco para besarle el pecho, pero cuando apenas lo rosa, Shizuo abre los ojos de inmediato y se pone de pie, Izaya da un salto sobre la mesita y vuelve a su lugar, en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Dicen que los besos sanan.

-¡Los dados con amor! Los tuyos son puro veneno.

-¿Ahhhh? ¡Pero qué cruel...!

Shizuo toma la mesita y la alza por sobre su cabeza:

-Terminaré contigo, aquí y ahora...

-¡Calma! No es para tanto... Al menos dime a que viniste.

-Ah...- Shizuo suelta la mesita, dejándola caer detrás- Sí...

-Mi mesa... ¿Sabes lo que costó?

-Puedes comprar otra- esquiva los restos de la mesita y busca la cocina.

Izaya se inclina un poco, para seguirlo desde su lugar, mientras el rubio hurga en las puertas del departamento:

-Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Debía encontrarme con Namie hace unos 20 minutos ¿Vas a decirme o no?

Shizuo masculla algunas palabras, que Izaya no logra escuchar, asíque se pone de pié y lo sigue en silencio. Cuando el rubio da con la cocina, entra y se sirve un poco de leche, abriendo las puertas sin descaro. Con su vaso lleno, regresa a la sala donde habían estado antes y toma asiento en el sillón.

-¿Estas jugando conmigo?- pregunta Izaya, mientras Shizuo bebe tranquilo.

-No...- deja la mitad del vaso lleno- Pero necesitaba un poco de espacio.

-Creo que mi casa es lo suficientemente grande- toma asiento en el brazo del sillón, apoyandose en el respaldo- ¿Qué vienes a confesarme? Estas aquí, paseándote como un león enjaulado, y con el torso desnudo...

Shizuo se pone de pié en un salto y le arroja el vaso de leche, que Izaya esquiva por poco. El vidrio explota contra el piso y el liquido salta a las paredes.

-¡Oye!- reprocha.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar así!- le grita Shizuo- ¡Y deja de decir esas cosas raras!

-Oh~ Calma ¿Sabías que el matrimonio gay esta aprobado? Eso quiere decir que ya es legalmente normal.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Ser puto no es ser normal.

Izaya lanza una carcajada:

-Como seres biológicos, lo normal sería aparearnos sólo para la reproducción. Por ser seres más complejos, como los delfines, otra opción es por placer. Pero el ser humano va más allá de eso. Ningún ser humano en este mundo es heterosexual.

-¡Eso que dice no es cierto!

-Oh, sí lo es. Los delfines se aparean por placer. Los simios superiores también.

-¡Hablo de lo otro!

-¡Ahhh! Sí, sí. Si todos fuésemos sólo heterosexuales, nos aparearíamos con cualquiera. Pero no, a algunos les gustan las mujeres pechugonas, a otros las que parecen niñas y a otros el mismo sexo. En teoría, todos somos bisexuales. No lo digo yo, lo dicen los grandes psicólogos.

Shizuo frunce el ceño:

-¿En qué libro?

-En "Etnopsiquiatría en el proceso de reducción de la otredad".

-Ah...- Shizuo desvía la mirada, pues de pronto se siente tonto- Bien. Eso es verdad- sólo porque el libro lo dice- ¡Pero conozco bien mis gustos!

-Y yo los respeto. Por eso espero que tu respetes los míos y dejes de insultarme de la forma en que lo haces.

-Ash ¡No vengo aquí a hacer amistas contigo!

-Entonces ya dime...- trata de mantenerse serio. Le extiende la mano- Anda, hagamos una tregua, hasta que alguno de los dos decida romperla.

Shizuo mira por sobre el hombro, desconfía:

-Contigo no podré mantener mucho la paz.

-No importa- presiona un poco, cuando le estrecha la mano-. Te respeto y espero de tu parte lo mismo. De todas formas, sólo como un dato extra ¿Sabías que tu punto G está en la próstata?

Shizuo suelta el agarre:

-¡Maldición! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas raras!

-¡No es raro! Esta demostrado biologicamente.

-¡No me importa!

-Dime de una vez a que viniste, Shizuo- se pone de pié, caminando a la cocina, para buscar un trapo con que limpiar la leche y los vidrios.

-Rayos... ¡Quiero ayudarte!

Izaya se detiene a medio entrar en la cocina y gira sobre sí, para ver a Shizuo:

-¿Ayudarme?

-Eres una maldita plaga. Pero una plaga a la que conozco.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

-¡Callate! No lo hago con ninguna intención hacia tí, sino hacia la ciudad. Eres el caos en persona, pero no te metes con quienes no debes. De todos a los que involucras en tu maldita historia, de aluna forma se acercaron a tí o aceptaron hacerlo. Sí eres de los que te apuñalan por detrás cuando no quieren ser parte de tu juego, pero debo ser el único que esta bajo esas condiciones. Todos los demás, siempre aceptaron.

-No entiendo a que vas.

-Voy a que, de alguna forma, contienes muchas cosas que de otra explotarían. Todas las mafias y los grupos de idiotas están bajo tus hilos.

-¿Eso puedo tomarlo como que me extrañas cuando no estoy en la ciudad?

-¡Ni te atrevas! Pero es por eso que quiero ayudarte.

-Pensé que la culpa te carcomía y no podías dormir, por eso viniste a esta hora para disculparte- suspira-. Eres una bestia sin corazón ni alma. Cuando todo termine, te mataré.

-No si yo lo hago antes...

-¡Bien! Pero recuerda que estamos en tregua, hasta que alguno de los dos la quiebre. Y pienso mantenerla hasta que todo este problema sea resuelto.

-¿Al menos sabes quien fué?

-No. De hecho, hace media hora debía estar reunido con Namie para empezar a investigar...- busca su celular- La llamaré para pedirle que venga aquí.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?

-Porque no confío en ella.

-¿Y ahora te sientes más seguro?

-No. Pero si supiste donde vivo, es porque alguien te lo dijo, así que no estoy tan oculto como creía.

Shizuo regresa al sillón y se sienta, mientras Izaya habla por teléfono y va de la cocina a la sala, para limpiar la leche, los vidrios y hacer a un lado la mesa rota.

-¿Te sientes tranquilo conmigo?- pregunta Shizuo.

-Eres una bomba de tiempo, pero tienes principios- se sienta a su lado y sonríe-. Por eso quise que habláramos, porque tenerte de enemigo me entretiene, pero no es beneficioso para ninguno de los dos. Hiciste por mi lo que nadie hizo, ni mi propia familia.

-Por algo nadie hizo nada bueno por mi ¿Desde cuando eres tan retorcido?

Izaya sonríe y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mientras lo mira:

-¿Amar a los humanos es retorcido? Todos los antropologos lo hacen, los psicólogos, muchos historiadores...

-Ellos tienen títulos ¿Tú que tienes?

-Mucho amor que dar.

-¿Y dónde está tu pareja? ¿O tus hijos? No quieres ni a tus hermanas.

-Creo que soy asexual.

-Eso no existe ¿A quien no le gusta coger?

-A mi. A mi no me gusta... O más bien no me interesa.

-¿Entonces, como terminamos como terminamos la otra vez? Tu estas solo porque así lo quieres.

-Creo que a veces me siento algo solo, como cuando observo a los humanos y los veo rodeados de amor sincero. No como esos que se reúnen sólo porque tienen algo en común, o las parejas que se andan juntan en el enamoramiento absurdo. Hablo de esos que cruzan por un segundo las miradas y su expresión lo dicen todo, y no necesitan estar hablando de uno y del otro para afianzar el vinculo, sino sólo mirarse y recordar porque se escogen una y otra vez.

-¿De dónde saliste tan romántico?

-A lo que voy, es a que no suelo sentirme sólo, aunque muy escasas veces sí. Pero contigo no se puede hablar enserio.

Shizuo hace un silencio y luego lo mira:

-Creo que las personas sientes lo que sienten porque quieren, tanto lo negativo, como lo positivo- dice de pronto-. Hay tantas personas en este mundo, incluso en la ciudad ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda sentirse solo o mal acompañado? Simplemente ve y busca a alguien más...

-Wow... ¿La bestia tiene una mente profunda o sólo uniste palabras para tratar de sorprenderme?

-Piensa lo que quieras ¿Nunca escuchaste que vivir sólo cuesta vida? Ése es mi lema.

-El mio es...

-Nadie preguntó por tí- lo interrumpe- ¿No hay forma de que no hables de tí por un momento?

-Shizu chan es malo...

-¡No me llames así!

-Lo es. Quiere ser escuchado, pero no escuchar a los demás.

-¡Tu nunca escuchas a los demás!

-No- Izaya sonríe-, los observo. Y así aprendo. Las palabras no son más que un intento de convencimiento.

-¿Y tú de qué tratas de convencerte?

-De nada. Yo trato de convencer a los demás. Pero lo que realmente valen, son los actos, porque decir, se pueden decir muchas cosas ¿Pero hacer? Hacer es lo más difícil- deja caer la cabeza, del respaldo del sillón, a las piernas de Shizuo, recostándose boca arriba-. Todo lo que diga Shizu chan no vale nada para mi, lo que sea que diga cualquier persona, no tiene valor.

-Eres de los que detestan la poesía ¿Verdad?

-La poesía es lo más mundano entre todas las palabrerías. Puedo expresar de la forma más hermosa los sentimientos más profundos y luego seguir con mi vida como si nada, o puedo no decir nada y dejar todo por ti.

-Uhm... Si es por tus actos, deberían condenarte de por vida.

-Shizu chan tiene razón, todas las personas con las que trato aceptaron estrechar la mano conmigo, de una o de otra forma. Sólo él me rechazó, incluso antes de que se lo pidiera oficialmente, sabía que diría que no. Todos los demás fueron fáciles de comprar.

-¿Entonces todo lo que ma haces es porqué te dije que no?

-Puedes tomarlo como que trato de llamar tu atención.

-No me alivia.

Izaya se sienta, chocando las frentes, pero suave:

-Shizu chan es una bestia que destroza todo a su paso y no deja nada. Pero no es algo de lo que se sienta orgulloso, por el contrario, siempre se ve frustrado luego de destruir... ¿Y por qué no me mató hasta ahora...?

-Porque no soy un asesino.

-Lo sé y me alivia saberlo. Pero me gusta ver cual es tu límite, hasta dónde puedo llevarte.

-Estas enfermo.

-Tal vez un poco loco- se sienta sobre él, frente a frente-. Me gusta arriesgar, a ver que pasa...- lo abraza por el cuello, escondiendo en rostro en la curva de Shizuo, para comenzar a besarlo.

Recorre el cuello entre besos, uno por uno, hasta atreverse a lamer a lo largo, consiguiendo que la piel del otro se erice. Sonríe y se mantiene callado, mientras retoma los besos, haciéndose desear por más.

Cuando siente que la temperatura de la piel de Shizuo cambia, se da permiso de pegar un poco más los cuerpos, cadera con cadera, encontrando con sorpresa que la entrepierna del otro ya esta hinchada.

-Uhm...- sonríe y entonces junta los labios en un beso ¿Hasta dónde le permitirá seguir?


End file.
